Only Innocence
by Quiterie
Summary: ONE-SHOT Related by blood and nothing else. What were Bellatrix's and Sirius's last words before he fell through the veil?


Only Innocence

**By Quiterie**

The walls were lined with silver glass orbs, slightly misty with the prophecy. Some had large spaces between them, mostly with glass lying on the floor, the dying shrieks and echoes of the mysterious prophets ringing.

A cruel laugh rang throughout the small room. "My _favourite_ cousin, I was wondering when you'd show your face? Afraid I assume." Her eyes were heavy, showing the slightest bit of her black eyes. Her hair, also a shiny raven colour, was pulled back a few strands falling into her eyes.

A man with equally raven coloured hair began to walk towards her. "You have no idea" He began, his voice low and cold. "How long I have waited for this moment." The woman smirked, raising her wand, pointing it at the man, aimed at his heart.

"As have I." The man raised his wand as well, also aimed at her heart. "Little cousin, how I _hoped_ I would be the one to destroy you, striping you away from little wee Potter." He growled angrily as they began circling each other.

"Bellatrix, you have no idea how much _I_ hoped I would be the one to take you down." Red sparks flew out of the end of his wand, landing on the dirty stone floor illuminating for a moment before burning into little wisps. "For all whom you've tortured, Frank, Alice-" She snarled at him sending a curse which he blocked, sending it towards the prophecy wall, smashing a small orb.

"They deserved it." The man growled again, sending a curse which she blocked slightly clumsily. "They wouldn't listen. But you Sirius, would never understand, you're too close minded, you stupid thick, _noble_ Gryffindor." She spat the last few words, causing the man to lunge at her. "Ah, I see I touched a nerve, you have no idea how disappointed we were when we found out you were in that despicable house."

"_Black, Sirius." The witch with the tight bun said clearly her voice ringing out through the hall. Sirius slipped out of line, shaking his hair out of his eyes. He looked towards the Slytherin table, searching it for his cousin. Her expression was stony, and her eyes spoke of threat, as his he wasn't put into the house he would be dead. _

_Sirius sat down on the four legged stool, slightly nervous, with one final glance, he looked over at the Gryffindor table, their cheery expressions warming his heart. Maybe he could escape his destiny._

"_A Black, hmm, Slytherin I suppose?" The hat whispered in his ear. _

"_No thank you mister hat." Sirius replied through his mind._

"_Ah I see, a Black sheep more like, very well you will be in GYFFINDOR!" Removing the hat from his head, Sirius looked over at the Slytherin table, gulping slightly. But with one last look at the Gryffindors, he smiled, maybe escaping his destiny wasn't going to kill him after all._

"That was a sad day for the Blacks." Bellatrix muttered after the relieved memory. "Your poor mother, her family was such a…disgrace to the prestigious Black name." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I spent nearly seven years trying to erase my so called destiny." Sirius muttered, his eyes narrowing at the thought of the particular woman. "I am not going to sit here and listen to you tell me I was wrong. My mother was a terrible woman with no heart, just like you." Bellatrix snorted, her wand tip flaring slightly.

"You mother was a brilliant woman, dishonored with two appalling sons, if she could even call you that." Bellatrix grinned slightly. "After all she disowned you." Sirius sent a curse her way, missing the grinning woman by inches.

"_Sirius Black what is the meaning of this?" A woman shrieked up the stairs of the cool house. A boy, who was lying on a bed in his dismally small room, opened one eye, pushing back his shaggy black locks._

"_Meaning of what lady?" He yelled back, his voice slightly muffled. He heard the footsteps of someone climbing the stairs and pushing open the room door. She was holding up a letter of neat handwriting, with a name signed in curvaceous writing at the bottom._

"_Don't you dare call me lady you filthy disgrace." She took a deep breath, her face red from shouting. "This letter sent to you by a…a…Mudblood." She shuddered after speaking the last word. The young man growled, leaping up from the bed._

"_How dare you call her that?" He shouted, his face turning redder._

"_I suppose I should have expected this- you being a shameful stain on the family honour of the noblest Black-" She began, but the young man cut her off._

"_I'm leaving" He shouted, turning around to slam the lid on his trunk. "I'm not putting up with this sh-" The woman had pulled out her wand and was pointing it towards his left eye. _

"_You walk away you walk away from this house, expect nothing, for all the pain you've caused us." The young man pushed past her pulling his trunk behind._

"_Praise the Lord I'm let free from this hellhole." He walked out the room leaving the woman with a sour look, but no tears._

"She never cared." He bellowed angrily. "I disowned them, the Black's and whatever _'honour' _there was." Sending another curse, Bellatrix responded and the conversation paused for the bright flashes of colour.

"And you turned to the Potters." She spited out the last word as if it was scum. "Soft hearted mudblood loving Potters." Sirius looked as though all of his energy was spent of not trying to jump Bellatrix, to avoid giving her the upper hand. She laughed evilly. "I watched them die." Sirius began yelling curses, another firefight breaking out. "Another nerve it seems." She grinned wickedly.

"The Potters were the best people I ever met." Sirius jaw was clenched tightly together Bellatrix smirk widening.

"And yet, they took you in they don't sound like very good people to me after all." Bellatrix sent a curse towards Sirius, almost hitting his ear. Sirius responded, his curse hitting a small veil in the back of the room.

"You don't even know what good is, or innocence for that matter." His voice was low, and slightly quiet. "I saw you when you came into Azkaban; you were smiling, as if that was the greatest thing that had ever happened to you."

"I served the Dark Lord to my fullest extent." Her smile was the same, her eyelids taking on an ever heavier stature. "I was proud, to me that is all I need." A pause in conversation let the fighting resume; the duo spinning around Sirius was facing the veil. Black up, he could fell the small sheet on his legs. He heard a voice, sounding drastically familiar.

"_Sirius? Padfoot is that you?" The voice muttered, going quiet again. "Are you coming to visit us?"_

"James…" Sirius muttered his voice deathly quiet.

"Ah so you can hear them." Bellatrix muttered. "I hear them too, their dying screams." She laughed a sinister note in her voice.

"Only innocence lives Bell-" Before Sirius could finish, Bellatrix sent a curse knocking him through the veil.

And there she stood; laughing at her cousin, to her this was justice, sweet justice, which is nothing more than innocence.

**It just kind of came out, slightly rushed. Anyways tell me what you think. I think you're all aware that the characters and such aren't mine. So please review, and I love constructive criticism!**

**--Quiterie**


End file.
